In aviation, there is an increasing presence of computerized and electronic equipment for applications such as instrumentation and navigation. The term avionics refers generally to electronics in an aviation setting. In aviation, electronic sensors are used to monitor airspeed, electronic transmitters are used for communications, and newer applications such as use of global positioning systems (GPS) are being utilized in aircraft of all sizes.
Pricing of equipment for aircraft is competitive, and not all aircraft require the same combination of instrumentation options. To lower costs and to increase the number of end user options, more flexibility in avionic equipment is needed. In response to the need for flexibility, the electronic instrumentation industry has evolved to a largely modular system. For example, a communication system, a transponder, and a navigation system are each manufactured in a module. Modules are individually selected for an aircraft based on cost and need for a particular application. The modules are also individually replaceable, which allows aftermarket upgrades, and inexpensive replacement should a single module become damaged.
Because of limited space available on any given aircraft, designers and manufacturers have located electronic modules in areas of the aircraft where space is at less of a premium. Some currently used areas include the rear of the aircraft, or a nose compartment of the aircraft. Because the pilot or other operator is seated at a location remote from the modules, controls for the modules and displays of data from the modules must be linked to the operator through communication lines such as wires, fiber optics or the like.
While space constraints are eased by locating electronic modules in remote areas of the aircraft, these locations make installation, repair, and replacement difficult. Additionally, when the electronic modules are located remotely from the aircraft instrument panel, longer communication lines are needed to exchange data and commands with the cockpit. Longer communication lines increase the difficulty of installation and they increase the risk of line failure between the module and the cockpit.
In some aircraft, the electronic modules have been located directly in the cockpit instrument panel with a display and controls located on the front of the module, similar to a car stereo. This configuration reduces problems due to long communication lines, however it introduces a further set of limitations.
Because each module mounted on the cockpit instrument panel contains its own display screen, the space available for information display and operator command controls is forced into a modular configuration. The controls and displays tend to become cluttered and confusing when several modules are positioned near each other, each with it's own display.
Also, when mounting modules on the cockpit instrument panel, space considerations become more significant due to the additional presence of aircraft controls behind the instrument panel such as the yoke controls and ductwork housed behind the cockpit instrument panel. Space issues are also a concern in front of the instrument panel. Displays and controls for the modules must be located in a tight space below the top of the instrument panel, so as not to impair the pilot's vision. Additionally, other gauges or features on the instrument panel must be avoided when mounting a display or control unit. Fitting a group of modules, displays, and controls in a given area requires a flexibility in mounting configurations that is lacking in current designs.
What is needed is a device and method to mount avionics modules in a location that is convenient for installation and repair or replacement. What is also needed is a device and method of mounting avionics equipment that is flexible to allow more location options of displays and controls. What is also needed is a device and method of mounting avionics equipment that allows integration of displays and controls resulting in a less confusing presentation to the operator.